Catch Me if you can
by Mr Emerid
Summary: One of my Favorite Music Video Fics I've written.


Authors note: Another song thing. Based on a song from Pokemon the first Movie Soundtrack  
  
CATCH ME IF YOU CAN  
  
  
  
(It starts with Electabuzz, Scyther, Pinsir, Hitmonchan, Mew, and Haunter sitting at the Kitchen table in Lance and Sabrina's new home. THey're PLaying Poker, the ante is The Soundtrack Dare to be Stupid. Hitmonchan ends up winning, but Mew hisses and flys over, grabbing the CD and flying off, the Bruisers in Hot pursuit, each wanting the CD as the Music starts.)  
  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(They Chase Mew up the Stairs, flying down the Hall.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Mew flies back down the stairs, then back up the stairs, giggling madly as the Bruisers chase after her.)  
  
  
Look out it's time the world was ready  
(Mew gapes to see Hitmonchan braced on either side of the Hallway, grabbing the CD as Mew flies past. He holds it up in triumph.)  
  
for a new thing it's time I got ahead.  
(Scyther Zooms above Hitmonchan, grabbing the CD.)  
  
Get back Nothings gonna stop me   
and I won't quit till I'm sitting on the top.  
(Electabuzz grabs Scyther and takes the CD, dropping Scyther down the stairs.)  
  
Never give up when the goings gets rough,   
(Pinsir grabs Electabuzz around the waist and shakes him till he drops the CD, grabbing it.)  
  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
(Electabuzz runs down the stairs, only the CD gets grabbed by Mew, who flies back upstairs.)  
  
Just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing I can't do.  
(Mew is an inch from hitmonchan, who's still in the hallway. He grabs at the CD, but Mew Teleports behind him, letting him fall to the floor as she keeps laughing.)  
  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(Scyther grabs the CD in his mouth and flies outside via a WIndow, the Pokemon in hot pursuit.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Pinsir is in a tree, grabs the CD as Scyther flies past.)  
  
Cmon cmon catch me now  
catch me Pokemon  
(Hitmonchan shakes the Tree Pinsir's in until he drops the CD and falls from the tree.)  
  
can you come and catch me now?  
can't catch me can you?  
(Mew grabs the CD before Hitmonchan can catch it, flying away from a cursing Hitmonchan.)  
  
get up let's see what your made of,  
(Mew Runs into Scyther, who swings at the Pokemon with it's blades.)  
  
Bring it on you now I'm not afraid  
(Mew keeps dodging, flying down Past Scyther.)  
  
theres no way you can slow me down now.  
(Electabuzz reaches out a window and grabs teh CD as Mew flies past.)  
  
It's time to show you what I'm all about.  
(Hitmonchan jumps up and grabs the CD away from Electabuzz, then jumps over a fence.)  
  
I'll Never give up when the goings gets rough,   
(The Pokemon gather round the fence as a Head with a hat covering it pops up.)  
  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
(Scyther grabs the hat off, revealing A Magmar face, which turns to them.)  
  
Just try will never be enough  
(They all back off and walk away.)  
  
I'll show you there's nothing I can't do.  
(A hitmonchan arm takes the face off, revealing it to be a mask with Hitmonchan as the face behind it as he snickers.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Hitmonchan yelps as the Pokemon pile over the Fence and chase him for the CD when they realize they've been duped.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(Hitmonchan runs to a yellow and black streaked wall.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(As he runs off, a yellow and black hand grabs the CD. The hand reveals Electabuzz's body as he takes a step away from the wall.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Mew flies past Electabuzz and snatches the CD.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Pinsir snatches the CD in it's pincers as she flies low to the ground near a bush.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(Hitmonchan pops out of the Bush and grabs the Cd, then starts running.)  
  
Cmon c'mon catch me now  
(Electabuzz runs past Hitmonchan, grabbing the CD.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(Scyther snatches it from Electabuzz, the flies into the sky.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Mew Snatches it from Scyther and flies back towards the house.)  
  
Cmon cmon catch me now  
(Scyther is carrying Pinsir in the sky after Mew.)  
  
catch me Pokemon  
(He drops Pinsir towards Mew.)  
  
can you come and catch me now?  
(Pinsir grabs it from Mew, then screams at the height he's at.)  
  
can't catch me can you?  
(After he crashes to the ground, hitmonchan plucks the CD from his hand and runs.)  
  
I'm so close I can almost taste it  
(The Pokemon run past a barbecue grill, looking for Hitmonchan.)  
  
theres now way I'll ever look back  
(Hitmonchan peeks out from the barbecue and runs back the direction the Pokemon hd been going before.)  
  
it's so hard but stoppings not an Option.  
(Scyther hides behind a thin pole, grabbing the CD from Hitmonchan as he passes.)  
  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on, cause I believe in me.  
(Mew jumps on Scythers head and grabs the CD, then starts flying fast.)  
  
  
Cmon cmon catch me now  
(Electabuzz chases Mew into the house, grabbing at the CD.)  
  
catch me Pokemon  
(Mew rushes Past Alakazam, then Electabuzz does, knocking the Mediatating Pokemon over.)  
  
can you come and catch me now?  
(Alakazam gets back up, only to be run over by the other Bruisers.)  
  
can't catch me yeah yeah yow.  
(Electabuzz grabs the CD, then Pinsir snatches it and starts running.)  
  
Cmon cmon catch me now  
(Hitmonchan grabs it from Pinsir, then is dogpiled by the others.)  
  
catch me Pokemon  
(Mew grabs the CD from Hitmonchans extended hand and starts flying.)  
  
can you come and catch me now?  
(The Bruisers chase after Mew insanely, knocking things over in their path.)  
  
can't catch me can you yeah yeah yow.  
(Mew screams panickly as hands and claws grab at the CD, still dodging.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(She shoots behind the Pokemon, letting the Bruisers tumble down the stairs.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(She floats at the top of the stairs, giggling at the Fallen Pokemon.)  
  
Cmon catch me  
(Hitmonchan suddenly appears behind the Psychic Pokemon, grabbing the CD and jumping over the fallen Bruisers.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(Hitmonchan is chased out the front door by the Other Bruisers.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Hitmonchan screams this exact verse as he runs.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Hitmonchan jumps over Lance and Sabrina, who are walking down the sidewalk.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(They End up getting trampled by the Pokemon.)  
  
Cmon catch me   
(Hitmonchan jumps back over the Bruisers, running over Lance and Sabrina again as well as the other Pokemon.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(Mew Teleports in front of Hitmonchan and grabs the CD, then starts flying at top speed.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Scyther flies after Mew at full speed as well.)  
  
See what you're made of..  
(Mew leads Scyther to a wall, then Teleports inside the house, letting Scyther slam headfirst into the wall.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Mew is giggling madly, but yelps as Electabuzz grabs the Cd and starts running.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(Electabuzz looks back at Mew, laughing as he runs.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(He slams face first into a wall.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(Hitmonchan grabs the CD from the Fallen Pokemon and runs the other way.)  
  
Never gonna give up...  
(Scyther pops out froma window, grabbing the CD with his mouth.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Pinsir grabs the CD from Scyther and runs past Hitmonchan.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(Electabuzz trips Pinsir, making the CD go flying.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(Hitmonchan jumps up and grabs the CD, landing at the foot of the stairs.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can  
(ALl the other Pokemon start to tumble down the stairs after him.)  
  
ohhh Come and try to catch me.  
(Hitmonchan turns to see the falling pokemon.)  
  
ooh catch me if you can,  
(A Look of horror appears on his face as he covers his head with his arms.)  
  
ooohh come and try to catch me  
(The tumbling pokemon land on him, all of them tired and exhausted.)  
  
ohhohhoo catch me if you can!  
(Haunter floats up to them, grabs teh CD, and eats it. The Pokemon get up and start chasing him in anger, starting the cycle all over again.)  
  
  
Watcha think people?  



End file.
